


Gentlemen Only Ladies Forbidden

by fierce_cripple, tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Golf, Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7459170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В ином деле двадцать сантиметров — это довольно много.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Only Ladies Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Кедди — ассистент игрока, в чьи обязанности входит перенос спортивного инвентаря и помощь советами. Бэг — специальная сумка для спортивного инвентаря.
> 
> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День службы занятости - Спорт для Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

— Лучше бы в баскетбол играли, — Ямазаки уныло проследил траекторию полёта мячика и поплёлся за Ханамией к лунке, чуть ли не волоча за собой бэг по траве.

Ханамия решил делать вид, что его помощника просто не существует. Но когда они дошли до лунки, всё же спросил:

— Где, твою мать, Хара?

Ямазаки пожал плечами:

— Откуда я знаю, капитан?

Ханамия перехватил клюшку поудобнее, и Ямазаки предупредительно сделал шаг назад, стараясь как можно более незаметно прикрыть бэгом пах. Получилось паршиво. Так что он решил откупиться информацией, не то чтобы она была очень ценной:

— Да отлить он пошёл. Кустики-шмустики.

Со стороны юга к ним медленно приближался Имаёши. Остановился рядом, покачиваясь, будто от ветра. Посмотрел вниз.

— Ах, Ханамия, какая жалость. Придётся бить снова.

Мячик действительно покоился возле лунки, а не в ней, как воплощение белого невозмутимого презрения.

Имаёши, конечно, попал точно в цель.

— Где ты потерял своего кедди? — огрызнулся Ханамия. — Что, даже он сбежал?

Ответом ему послужил притворный и приторный вздох:

— Сакураю потребовалось срочно отлучиться, — Имаёши прижал к себе бэг, трепетно и мягко, как младенца. Покачал его. — Но ты не переживай, он не даст Харе соскучиться.

Из кустов со свистом вылетела клюшка. Имаёши ловко увернулся от неё и запричитал:

— Какой ураганный ветер сегодня! Не иначе, погода испортится?

Ханамия был мрачнее тучи, так что можно было сказать, что прогнозы сбывались стремительно. Следом за клюшкой, впрочем, вскоре появился и сам Хара, а за ним и встрёпанный, но подозрительно счастливый Сакурай.

— Извините, Имаёши-семпай, — прощебетал он и ласково, но настойчиво отобрал бэг.

Ханамия оглядел Хару с ног до головы и скривился презрительно:

— Рубашку заправь, — помолчал немного, сощурил глаза, и продолжил: — А ты почему вообще в рубашке?

— Рё нравится, — честно ответил Хара и хлопнул пузырём жвачки.

— Он из команды соперника, дурила, и если это отвлекающий манёвр, то ты очевидно просчитался, — зло и по возможности тихо пробормотал Ханамия.

Услышали его все всё равно.

— Имаёши тоже из команды соперника, но тебе это ничуть не мешает, капитан, — невозмутимо ответствовал Хара, пока Ямазаки громыхал клюшками, вытаскивая для него нужную.

Ханамия побледнел от злости, в то время как сам Имаёши выглядел абсолютно счастливым героем дня и звездой вечеринки сразу.

Клюшку Хара принял почти с благоговением, обрадовался, как ребёнок новой игрушке, и тут же замахнулся так широко, словно имел твёрдое намерение проломить кому-нибудь череп. Все сделали шаг назад — рефлексы, с рефлексами ничего не поделаешь — и выдохнули. И только Ямазаки неожиданно интеллигентным тоном заметил:

— Её не так держать надо, еблан...

— Ямазаки, что я слышу, да ты у нас не совсем пропащий парень... — неожиданно даже для самого себя до глубины души умилился Ханамия.

Имаёши радостно запел с ним в один голос:

— ...да ещё и приверженец солидного спорта, мечта любой девушки, ну надо же, Ямазаки...

— ...ты ж так никому голову не разобьёшь, смотри, вот как нужно, дай сюда.

Всеобщее разочарование можно было ощутить физически — оно оседало на коже и забиралось под язык. Хара радостно отдал клюшку Ямазаки, Имаёши закашлялся, Сакурай обнимался с бэгом, восторженно глядя на происходящее. Ханамия закатил глаза и отвернулся (не то чтобы это было безопасно, но своим приходилось доверять, даже когда не очень-то хотелось).

Мяч в лунку загнать надо было всё равно.

Удивительным казалось то, что он выбрал в итоге спорт, построенный на принципе честности. Но не таким удивительным, как то, что следом за ним профиль сменил Имаёши, впрочем, эта зараза и здесь преуспела. Команда Кирисаки Дайичи отставала совершенно безобразно. И ведь Ханамия точно знал, что он не лжёт и не изворачивается. От этого было почти обидно.

Ханамия как раз примерялся к мячику, когда семпай прижался к нему сзади, притираясь к пояснице и кладя свои сухие нервные пальцы поверх его рук. Ухо обдало жарким дыханием:

— Ну кто же так бьёт, Ханамия, кто так держит. И ты разве не чувствуешь направление ветра? — Имаёши скользнул рукой вверх по его плечу, с влажным звуком облизал указательный — спасибо, хотя бы видеть этого Ханамия не мог, ему и воображения хватило с лихвой — и поднял его повыше.

Стало немного трудно дышать и тяжело переступать с ноги на ногу.

— Здесь всего сантиметров двадцать, семпай, какой к чёрту ветер, — прохрипел Ханамия, пытаясь сосредоточиться на лунке, а не на поблескивающем от слюны пальце перед своим носом.

— Ну, — тихо рассмеялся ему в ухо Имаёши, — в ином деле двадцать сантиметров — это довольно много, Ханамия.

— Имаёши-семпай, — подал голос бесшумно подошедший Сакурай. — Извините. Мне нужен список нашей команды с номерами телефонов, у вас был, я помню.

Тот притворно вздохнул — в очередной раз — и закопался в карман. Рылся там уверенно и долго, пока Сакурай терпеливо ждал, а Ханамия медленно, постепенно бледнел, как будто на его теле открыли кран, спускающий кровь. Наконец он прочистил горло и удивительно холодно проинформировал:

— Если ты не заметил, это **мой** карман.

Имаёши закашлялся, но руки, тем не менее, не убрал. Голос его звучал виновато, хотя Ханамия готов был поклясться, что никаким чувством вины там и не пахло. Судя по смешкам Хары и Ямазаки, они были с этим полностью согласны.

Не там проявлялся командный дух, ой не там.

— Тогда логично, что в нём нет никакого списка, но Ханамия, зачем ты взял с собой вот это самое, уж не рассчитывал ли ты...

— Не пизди, — флегматично отозвался тот. — Нет в этом кармане ничего.

Имаёши горестно охнул и покачал головой:

— Уж и не пошутишь.

Ханамия же неожиданно улыбнулся широко и радостно и проговорил:

— «Вот это самое» в другом кармане, семпай.

Не дожидаясь очередного комментария Имаёши, Ханамия чуть сдвинулся вперёд, изящно выгибаясь и занося клюшку. Удар оказался красивым, восхитительным вышел удар, практически эталонным. Разворот плеч, угол, сила — всё было совершенно идеальным.

Тем обиднее было то, что он пришёлся мимо мячика.

Хара хрюкнул, безуспешно сдерживая смех, но Ямазаки зажал ему ладонью рот. Дружба и взаимовыручка, как они есть.

Ханамия задумчиво смотрел на лунку, на пальцы Имаёши, сплетённые в замок у него на животе. На клюшку.

Очень хотелось применить её не по назначению.

Но он сдержался, изумлённый внезапным озарением.

Он осторожно развернулся в чужих руках, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Имаёши. Тому было неудобно так близко смотреть на него в очках, отчего выражение лица сделалось задумчиво-растерянным и почти беззащитным.

Ханамия хмыкнул про себя: «Деморализация противника, значит. Ну, попробуем твоим же оружием». И стянул с переносицы очки, легонько трогая мизинцем след от них.

— Ах, семпай, но ты так и не объяснил мне, как использовать направление ветра, да и клюшку не научил держать!

Тут уже прыснул даже Сакурай, так что Хара тихонько сгрёб его и уволок подальше. Он, кажется, лучше других понимал, что настоящее чудовище здесь — вовсе не его капитан. Ямазаки продолжил неловко топтаться рядом.

Улыбка, затаившаяся в уголках губ Имаёши, отчётливо говорила: «Быстро учишься, гадёныш».

Вызов он, тем не менее, решил принять, ну или просто перешёл к игре на повышение ставок.

— Я могу дать тебе пару частных уроков, Ханамия. Всё для любимого кохая, в конце концов, даже если он не захотел идти со мной в одну академию, — непосвящённый человек счёл бы его интонации действительно грустными, но здесь ему уже едва ли удалось бы кого-то провести.

— Почту за честь, Имаёши-семпай, научите меня, пожалуйста! — воскликнул Ханамия.

Ямазаки прокашлялся и подошёл ближе, молча протягивая ему бэг с клюшками. Помялся и полувопросительно сказал:

— Ну. Я пойду, наверное, капитан.

— Иди, — одновременно отозвались оба.

Ямазаки смылся.

Имаёши не размыкал объятий.

Ханамия молчал.


End file.
